The Arguement
by sqauddleduck
Summary: Brennan and Booth have an arguement and Brennan admits some things. Can they take things slow? BB as always
1. The Confession

The second one shot for you guys to enjoy.

**The Argument**

"Why are you holding back on me Temperance!?" Booth shouted across the office.

"You really want to know Booth?!" She retorted angrily

"Yes! For Gods sake Bones! Yes!" Their eyes burned into each other and their bodies had moved closer across the office so they were now within a meter of one another.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" She looked down at the floor to compose herself and reign in her anger to control the overwhelming desire to hit him. When she looked up at him again she sighed as she saw his pleading eyes.

"You see the hurt in my eyes when everyone else sees anger, you see the truth when I lie, you see past the scientist Booth, you see me for who I am as a person, you see the real me, and…"

Brennan took a deep breath and continued.

"Sometimes that scares me." She finished. She sighed quietly as Booth looked at her intently with soft brown eyes; his expression had changed from pure irritation and anger to caring and understanding as he took in her words.

"Oh, Bones." He whispered and moved forward to wrap her in a hug. His body surrounded her and his strong, muscular arms pulled her tightly into his chest. She rested her head against his shoulder and let her emotional walls crumble. Silent tears slipped from her eyes and she sniffed quietly, hoping Booth wouldn't hear.

"I'm sorry." He said in a voice just low enough for her to hear.

"I shouldn't have never got annoyed and shouted like that." He admitted.

"It's okay, you're forgiven." She looked up at him and smiled to assure him that everything was okay. He moved his hand up to her face and gently wiped the tears of her cheeks with his thumb.

"Thank you." He replied.

"I'll always forgive you Booth, you're my only weakness." She admitted, finding strength in her voice. He smiled a small charm smile that he kept specifically for her, then spoke again.

"I'm not just saying thank you for forgiving me you know. I was saying it for telling me what you told me."

"Oh, that. Well, I guess it was just time that you found out."

"Thank you anyway." He kissed her nose softly.

"Booth!" She laughed.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You missed."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Oh." Booth looked slightly stunned for a second once he had realized what she meant.

Brennan couldn't help but smile up at him. He returned her brilliant smile with one of his own and leant down to kiss her on the lips this time. The kiss was short and sweet. Booth spoke first.

"We should probably take things slow at first." He suggested, sounding a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Brennan agreed, sounding equally as disappointed.

The partners stood in their embrace for a long time, both of them perfectly content with their new situation. They both knew they had as much time as they needed and neither of them would pressure the other one. Much like their friendship, their relationship would grow over time and they were both comfortable with that.

X x X

Not sure whether or not to write any more chapters, pleas ereview and give me your thoughts.

Love Jenz X x X


	2. The Silent Agreement

Well, its definitely been a long time but I'm back again. This is only a short part of the story but hopefully if i find time then there will be more.

Chapter 2: The Silent Agreement

After Booth and Brennan's argument was over they came to a silent agreement as they stood in each others embrace. They would try and make a "more than partners" relationship work between them.

Brennan eventually pulled away from Booth's arms and looked up at him with a small smile gracing her lips.

"You ok now, Bones?" Booth asked quietly with his lips mimicking her smile.

"Yeah, I just need a little time to adjust to…" She pulled her hand away from where it had been wrapped around Booth and motioned between the two of them.

"Us." She finished.

"I understand, no pressure, 'kay?" Booth was choosing his words wisely and taking baby steps, he knew what Brennan was like, and the last thing he wanted was for her to bolt out the door at the first opportunity.

She simply replied by nodding her head, the smile on her face still in place.

"Ok then." Booth took a deep breath and prepared himself for the question he was about to ask.

"Temperance Brennan, will you go on a date with me this Friday?" Booth had seemed confident at first but now his face conveyed a mixture of hope and anxiety.

"Yes." Was Brennan's only response, blunt and to the point as always.

Booth let out a sigh of relief and grinned from ear to ear. The smile was contagious and Brennan felt the smile on her face grow to a ridiculously large size.

"So where are you taking me on this date then?" Brennan questioned playfully.

"That, my wonderful Bones, is for me to know, and you to find out." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and retreated backwards out of her office door with one of the most beaming charm smiles she had ever seen. Brennan laughed quietly to herself as she watched him go. She returned to her work with the constant thought of a certain someone at the back of her mind for the rest of the day.

Hope you guys think thats ok. Please review xD and if anyone wants to throw any date ideas in then please do.

ttfn xxx


	3. Telling Angela

Here's chapter three and this has definitely been one of my fastest ever updates (yay!). Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to the anonymous reviewer, its such a coincidence about the Elf think because I havent seen it in years and can't really remember it lol.

Chapter 3: Telling Angela

Brennan's week passed painfully slow since her conversation with Booth. It didn't help that they had hardly seen each other for the last few days and had only met for coffee a couple of times when they had time in between their pile of heavy work. Brennan received a call from Booth early on Thursday afternoon to tell her to dress fancy and be ready for 7 o'clock on Friday evening. She needed help, and that help was only going to be taken from one person. Angela.

Brennan walked cautiously into her best friend's office. She had spent the last hour mentally preparing herself for the bombardment of questions and squeals she would receive when she explained to Angela about her date with Booth.

"Hey Sweetie." Angela looked up from her sketch and smiled brightly as always.

"Hey Ange." Brennan looked down and felt nervous. Angela's best friend senses told her something was up straight away.

"What's going on, Bren? You want to talk about something?" Angela asked concerned.

Brennan took a deep breath and muttered to herself that she should just get this over quickly.

"Boothaskedmeoutonadate." She spoke as quickly as possible then shut up and returned to examining the floor.

"And that would mean what in a speed that humans can understand?" Angela questioned jokingly.

Brennan took another deep breath.

"Booth. Asked. Me. Out. On. A. Date." She ground out.

Angela's jaw almost hit the floor and she sat in stunned silence. She quickly shook her head and asked if Brennan was serious.

Her only response was a sheepish nod from Brennan. Angela lept up and wrapped her friend in a suffocating hug and squealed loudly.

"Sweetie! This is sooo great!" She bounced happily.

"Oh my God! What are you going to wear?" Anglea was talking at a mile a minute but Brennan didn't actually mind because she couldn't help smiling at Angela's enthusiasm and excitement.

"That's exactly what I need your help for." Brennan confessed.

"Can we go shopping? Please?" She asked, still a little sheepish.

"Wow! Is this Temperance Brennan? Or have you been possessed?" Angela joked and Brennan laughed along.

"Can we go soon? The date's tomorrow."

Angela grabbed Brennan's arm immediately and pulled her out of the lab as she shouted a quick goodbye to everyone. The pair spent the rest of the day talking about the date and looking through dresses and accessories. Finally they found the perfect outfit and headed home both with a strong feeling of accomplishment and happiness.

Next up should be the date. Hope you all enjoyed thid little filler chapter and I hope to update just as quickly next time. And as always pleease review. I love to hear what you guys think of this.

xxx


End file.
